New Beginnings
by AmericanGecko
Summary: Who says that the good guys are the only ones who have to start from scratch?  May hint, but no actual romance involved. A second entry to whitem's First Ever "Snow Daze Holiday Story Contest".  COMPLETE.


A/N

Over in the discussion where this contest is being held, **whitem** made the comment that there were no "New Years" themed entries, and that set this little plot bunny to stirring around.

As with my other entry, this is in no way connected to my **Changes** universe. I actually have a different picture for how this happened planned for that story arc.

Again, no summary, or I might spoil things. :) Suffice to say this is one interpretation of how a certain working relationship got started.

And here is the necessary stuff:

Kim Possible and all related characters are (c) Disney, Bob Schooley, and Mark McCorkle.

Original Characters are my creations, and I would appreciate if you ask before you use them. Thank you.

* * *

Sheila Godfrey, a.k.a. Shego, scowled as she took one final look at her room in the Go Tower. Enough was enough. She'd had it with Hector/Hego's long-winded debriefing sessions after their missions as Team Go, and Melvin/Mego's constant self-absorption had been driving her up the wall for going on…_too long_, that's how long. The only reason she'd tried to stick it out and make it work was because she still cared for her youngest brothers at least somewhat, but no longer. The Christmas celebration she'd just gone through the previous week had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could no longer keep her sanity if she continued to play at the hero and pretend everything between her and her brothers was fine.

"Sorry, Wegos, but its time I left this place," she said snarkily to the empty tower.

However, no sooner was she out of the tower and driving towards the outskirts of Go City than she realized she really didn't have any place to go. After all, where does a superhero who wants to turn villain go in this crazy world? It wasn't like she could go talk to any of the foes she had faced with her brothers, and they'd probably trap her and zap her the moment she knocked. There also wasn't much point in heading to the more well-known places where villains hung out, as the same thing would probably happen. In reality, she had a direction but no map to guide her.

Finally, Shego decided that what she needed wasn't someplace villainous, but instead someplace…shady. She needed to go somewhere where it wouldn't be unusual to find both heroes and villains hanging out. And she knew of only one place in the world that catered to that varied a crowd, a place she hadn't been in years…

**+++  
~~ S/D ~~  
+++**

Dr. Drakken sighed as he went over the latest batch of head henchmen applications he'd received. The hardest part about all this setting up an evil organization was staffing it with the right people, and none of the candidates who had applied fit the qualifications he needed. The Drakken Organization needed someone who would stand out, who would announce to all just who they were merely by walking into a room…and who, once they were recognized, would announce that Dr. Drakken was the one calling the shots on the evil scheme. However, none of these potential lead henchmen fit that bill.

_Maybe I need to broaden my search beyond just 'henchmen',_ he thought with a laugh. _After all, Mother always says that if you can't find a smart man to do the job, find a woman._

However, the blue-skinned super-villain hopeful shook his head almost immediately. A woman? That was ridiculous. It would be equivalent to him telling the world, "I can't get a real man to work for me," and that was the last thing a burgeoning super-villain would want the world to think about him and his organization

Rubbing his temples, Drakken glanced at the clock. It was nearly 6:00 PM, December 31st, and once again he had no one to celebrate the New Year with. Sighing, he resigned himself to the same plans he'd followed every year since he'd dropped out of the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology.

"Looks like dinner for one at the Bermuda Triangle Club again," he said to his empty lair.

**+++  
~~ S/D ~~  
+++**

Shego adjusted her black and green dress, and cracked her neck a few times. It had taken some doing, but she had managed to find her way to this island without relying on anyone who would be able to remember her the next morning. Course, it probably helped that she'd used her glow power to force more than one of them to take her along. The pilot from Go City to Miami hadn't been much problem, more concerned with getting home to his wife and kids than with daring to look at her face. The same could be said for the driver of the boat that had brought her here, although his inability to remember who it was that he'd transported tonight probably would have more to do with the fact that he'd started his New Year's celebration just a tad bit early.

Just to make sure, Shego fired up her glow a few times. If this turned sticky, she needed to be able to count on her powers to get her out of this place in a hurry. She took a deep breath, and pushed open the door, taking in the sights and smells of the Bermuda Triangle Club. Glancing around, she found to her surprise that the ratio between known heroes and villains was much more staggered towards the villains tonight. A couple of heroes sat here and there under the cover of their secret identities, but those present she knew were all known to be way past their prime. The villains on the other hand seemed to be practically running the joint. One look at the stage and a few minutes of listening to the lyrics the female singer was performing, and it became quickly obvious the place had become more of a villains hangout in the five years since Shego and her brothers had come here searching for the whereabouts of the Puzzle Master, a regular enemy of Team Go who enjoyed mind teasing riddles and brain stumping traps over the brute force of henchmen or firearms.

After standing just inside the threshold of the entrance for a few minutes, Shego decided the best place to start was the bar. She smiled when she recognized the bartender was not someone she knew, and so was someone who was not likely to recognize her as a heroine. Trying to walk in confident yet menacing manner, she approached the counter and placed her hand seductively on its lighted surface.

"Know anywhere I can find some work, Chuck?" she said with a smirk.

The bartender looked at her with a frown as he wiped a glass with a towel. "Information only comes free with the drinks, lady. And it's Joe, not Chuck."

Shego was slightly taken aback by his abruptness, but forced herself not to show it. "You think I care what your name is? And why the sudden interest in selling me a drink? Thinking to slip a Ruffie or something into it so you can score on New Year's Eve? Cause that ain't gonna happen." For emphasis, she fired up her glow and vaporized the glass in his hands.

The bartender wasn't impressed, apparently having seen more than his fair share of glasses broken by unruly customers. "House rules, sweetie," he growled as he threw the towel over his shoulder. "Doesn't matter if you're brand new or been a villain for eighty years. No information without buying a drink."

"Fine," she growled, letting her fist wink out. "Then give me a martini, dry and dirty, with a pair of olives."

"Fine choice, honey," Joe said with a smile. "And just so's you know, a Ruffie in your drink is the least of your worries in here. 'Specially looking the way you do."

"Thanks for the advice," she bit harshly. "Now make with the drink, Chuck."

A few minutes later, he slid a martini glass towards her, and took it and leaned with her back against the bar, nursing the concoction slowly as she glanced around at the motley state of most of the patrons.

"So about what I asked?" she said when she turned back around after a moment. "Anybody looking for help around here?"

Joe smiled, his grin one that would look sour even in the best light. "Couple of options for you, actually. The big guy over there, Big Daddy Brotherson, is mostly small time stuff, but the pay is regular. Not really sure he'd take you though with the mint-green tint to your skin, since he normally tries to keep a low profile."

Shego scowled. "Typical."

Joe pointed at a short man carrying a Chihuahua in a hand that looked bionic. "Gemini over there is always looking for a new Agent Alpha. Pays pretty well for good results but he's notoriously hard to please. And he's also completely obsessed with taking down his sister, who just happens to be the leader of Global Justice. Definite family issues there."

Shego smirked. "Well at least we'd have something in common."

"Word of warning," Joe said as he ran the towel across a few feet of the bar. "If you end up working for him, you'll be the twelfth Agent Alpha he's had this month."

The mint-skinned woman sighed. "Guess he's out then. Anyone else?"

Another point, this time towards an even shorter man with yellow skin and wearing a helmet. "Would say you could try Dr. Dementor, but he rarely looks for stand-outs in his organization. Most of his people look, act, talk, and think the same. Plus it gets annoying when he starts emphasizing the end of every sentence by yelling."

Shego frowned. "So tell me: are there any _good_ prospects in here?"

The bartender laughed a villain's mocking laugh. "Good, definitely no. With any sort of real potential: also probably not. Although there are one or two desperate cases."

"Point me at them," she replied with a sigh. "Gotta start somewhere."

Joe laughed again. "Suppose so. First one is Falsetto Jones. He's in the back room. Just follow the sound of the high-pitched yelling, and you can't miss him. Other's a newcomer to the game, like yourself. The blue-skinned guy over there eating alone. Calls himself Dr. Darken or something, and he's looking for a head henchman."

"Think he'd take a hench_woman_," Shego replied with a snarky tone.

"Sweetie, I think he'd take a hench_anything_ at this point in time."

Shego smiled, and set her glass down hard enough that it cracked. Joe merely used his towel to clean up the mess as she walked off, heading towards the loner.

**+++  
~~ S/D ~~  
+++**

Drakken frowned as he tried unsuccessfully to cut his meat. It appeared the cook had misunderstood, and given him medium-well instead of medium-rare like he'd asked.

"Dr. Darken?" he heard a female voice say.

Drakken sighed as he looked up from the piece of shoe leather only high enough to see that it was a woman addressing him. "Actually, Miss, it's 'Dr. Drakken'. And before you ask, no, I don't feel like dancing."

"Good, cause I didn't come to dance," the woman said with a snarky tone that the mad scientist found oddly intriguing. "I came to talk business and a possible partnership."

Drakken frowned and shook his head, still not looking up high enough to see her face. "Look, I don't do the junior partner thing. I'm in this to be one of the major players. So you can forget adding me to your henchman list."

He heard an annoyed sigh, and finally looked up…into one of the prettiest yet most assuredly villainous faces he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Actually, Dr. Drarken, I was actually more interested in joining up with your henchman list. Heard you were looking for a lead, and I think I've got the skills you're looking for."

_Oh, great. Another pushy woman who can't get my name right._ "It's Drakken. Drak—ken. And what makes you think I'd hire a woman to help lead my organization?"

"How about I just call you 'Dr. D.' for now? And who says I'm like any other woman?" she snapped. "Besides, how many of your other candidates for this position can carry their own personal arsenal at their fingertips?"

Drakken frowned. "But you're not carrying any weapons that I can see."

She responded by firing up both hands, simultaneously boiling his glass of wine and charring his meat beyond recognition using a strange green glow that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?" he said as he stared at the empty glass and the piece of charcoal that used to be his prime sirloin.

"Super powers," she replied with a smirk he found he liked.

"Any other skills, Miss?" he said hopefully.

She smiled and held out a hand, examining her nails. "It's Shego. And to answer your question, I've got some background in thievery, infiltration, seduction, disabling, and a host of other skills." _Well, experience at stopping them. Still, shouldn't be too hard to do what the Go City villains do. All I have to do is do it better than they did so I don't get caught._

"Well, Shego, I'd be willing to give it a trial run," Drakken replied, trying his very best to contain his excitement.

This was too good to be true—everything the blue-skinned villain been looking for in a lead henchman, and a lot nicer looking than most. And he was certain there was no one else around with that mysterious glow power, meaning that once they knew who she worked for they'd know he was coming any time she showed up.

"Just one rule," she said. "No matter what, you and me—never gonna happen. Got that?" For emphasis, she re-fired her glow and held the fist just inches from his face.

"Deal," Drakken replied. "But…umm…nnnngg…could you umm…put this out, please?"

Shego smiled. This was going to be perfect: a job in a villains' organization where the leader started out at least a little bit afraid of her. She couldn't help but laugh inwardly as she thought of the future possibilities while she extinguished her glow.

"Well then," Dr. Drakken said as he poured a second glass of the wine for himself and a glass for her. "Here's to new beginnings."

"To new beginnings," Shego replied as she clinked her glass to his at exactly the same moment that the clocks began chiming midnight.

_And to a better way to start the New Year than I could have hoped for. Look out world: Shego's become the bad girl, and I'm gonna make sure you know it by this time next year._

**+++  
~~ S/D ~~  
+++**

As he watched them clink their glasses, Joe couldn't resist a smile. _Blue and green_, he thought with a grin. _What a combo. Well, at least they'll have the recognizable trait down pat._

_

* * *

_

a/n

_As I said, this one was written in the span of less than a day, spurned on by whitem's comment that his contest featured no New Years stories. So, whitem, here's you a New Year's entry. Enjoy, buddy. :)_

_And as always, comments and reviews are more than welcome.  
_


End file.
